


The Sun Burnt Out Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cleaning, M/M, Seme Eren Yeager, Sex, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but that bit is actually pretty short compared to EVERYTHING ELSE, i wrote half of this 1 week ago and the other half in 15mins, idek, idk what to tag, its like 3am, sinks, they bang okay, u can tell when u read it, uh, um, what even, woof i am a pirahana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk it is literally 3am, do I have to write this??? Levi and Eren have an emotion angsty convo and then they bang, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Burnt Out Tonight

Eren hated the nights when he couldn't sleep. Considering everything, they were few and far between, but sometimes he just couldn't sleep. And it was horrible.

So he wandered through the halls of the castle towards... The kitchen, apparently. That wasn't really surprising: he wasn't Sasha or Connie, but he was a growing teenage boys - at the end of the day, he still ate a lot.

It wasn't really a shock someone else was already in the kitchen. He heard the tell-tale clanking of mugs, and just decided to ignore whoever it was, get a snack, and try and get some sleep. But of course, you can't ignore your squad leader.

"Captain Levi!"

Levi paused, the kettle in his hand at just the right angle to keep the water from continuing to fill the cup below it. His attire was remarkably casual; a woolen jumper that was baggy around the neckline, exposing the tops of his shoulders and collarbone, and comfortable looking pants that hung off his slender legs, and we're far too long for him, covering his feet. His hair was a mess and there were massive bags under his eyes. Everything about him screamed 'miserable' and 'overworked.'

"Eren."

The brunet was about to make some kind of reply when Levi's entire chest violently jumped and an adorable squeaking sound suddenly sounded from him. His chest jumping shook his arm and some of the boiling water spilled out of the kettle, splashing the counter top and Levi. He hissed slamming the kettle down and reaching for a cloth to clean up the mess with, but as he did so his chest leapt violently again, he squeaked, knocked the half-filled cup of tea over. The liquid flowed across the counter, dripping into a puddle on the floor. Levi watched in horror, frozen to the spot, and Eren watched Levi, regretting his choice to get a midnight snack. This was weird. And awkward. It could have been worse, right? He could have found Erwin or Mike...

No, this was still weird. And to make matters worse, as Levi stood there aghast, he squeaked again. He slowly put a hand to the center of his chest and took a deep breath, only for the squeak to reoccur.

Eren couldn't help himself. Sleep deprivation leads to bad decision making, and he decided that the best course of action involved asking the dumbest question of his life: "Corporal Levi, do you have hiccups?"

Whatever Levi's answer was meant to be was lost by yet another hiccup, whichwasimmediatelyfollowedby a horrendous glare. And Eren might havediedonthe spot, had Levi not followed it up with, "help me cleanup this mess up, brat."

Eren jumped to, snatching up a cloth and mopping up the spillage. Not that he'd ever disobey his orderswhetherheusedhisusualpissed-off, commanding tone or not, but Levi's words had notably placked their usual edge. It was a softer tone he'd only ever heard him use with Erwin, and rarely even then. Why he was using this tone with Eren was a question that could not be asked.

Eren continued soaking up the water and tea on the counter, where Levi had dropped to all fours to clean the wooden flooring. The silence was uncomfortable, and only broken by Levi's soft hiccups, which eventually started to fade. There was still something off about the older man; his movements seemed a little shaky, his breaths occasionally too loaded, his mind obviously distracted.

"Corporal?”

Nothing.

Eren tried again, a little louder, "Corporal?!"

Levi looked up from the floor and stared up at Eren, "what?"

Any other day, that word would have carried irritation - threat even. But it didn’t. The longer Eren looked at his Corporal, kneeling on the floor in front of him, the more he noticed some unmistakable fragility about him. The Levi he reported to was a legend, quite literally; strong, dependable, brilliant. The Levi in front of him was all that, but... Broken. Shattered.

Eren dropped to his knees in front of him, “I've finished the counter top. I'll finish thefloorforyou.” Eren’s offerslowlyworked itswaythrough the tangle of thoughts in Levi’s head, the words coming together slowly. The brunet waited, quite ready to start working on the floor, his eyes locked on the corporal’s, seeking reinforcement. Eventually Levi nodded, pushing himself back and resting against the cupboards with his legs outstretched, abandoning the cloth with the mess. It took Eren a matter of minutes to dry the floor; when he was done he stood and stretched, tossing the dirtied cloths in the sink. He turned to bid his squad leader a more formal farewell before he gave up on getting a snack and returned to the basement, but Levi’s head was resting back against the cupboards, gaze glued to the dark corners of the ceiling.

Perhaps Eren would have made more effort to attract his attention if he hadn’t become entranced by the way the dull light caught Levi’s jawline and cheekbones, throwing dramatic shadows across the rest of his face. He looked so much younger, but simultaneously so much older. His legs were also tiny when he stretched them out in front of him: far from the longer-looking, graceful limbs Eren had seen him fight with just earlier that day. This wasn’t a soldier; this was a ghost.

Eren knelt next to him, gently placing a tentative hand on his shoulder, “Captain Levi…” Levi’s head rolled forwards, tilting slightly to get a better look at Eren. He sighed slightly, before pushing Eren off him, bracing himself against the cupboards to struggle to his feet – only once up, he felt dizzy and fell forward, Eren suddenly springing to his feet to catch him. They froze together awkwardly, one of Eren’s hands looping under his arm and around his side, the other pushing against his hip. He helped the corporal to steady himself wordlessly, internally panicking that Levi might be injured or ill; if humanity’s strongest soldier couldn’t fight, then how would the survey corps function properly?

No, he was wrong to think that. The regiment had many able soldiers besides Levi, and a strong commander to lead them – besides, worry about the scouts was to come after worrying about his corporal, who could barely stand on his own.

“Captain Levi-” Eren began, voice weighted by his concern, but he was cut off, “I’m fine, Eren.”

Levi went to take a step forward, but wobbled and fell against Eren again. “Captain, are you sure…” He trailed off, unable to finish his question as he felt Levi shake against. The shorter man pushed away, bracing himself against the sink and blinking back the sudden threat of tears. _It’s not good for him to see me like this,_ he told himself, _it’s not fair on him to see what this war will do to him._

“Go to bed, Eren. We’re practicing horseback skills tomorrow, you’ll need your energy.”

He wasn’t wrong, and Eren knew the best thing he could do was try and get some shut-eye, but Levi… Levi was clearly in a state. And yeah, it did briefly occur to Eren that Levi was a grown man who could probably handle his emotions just fine, and may simply benefit from Eren buggering off to bed and giving him some space to work through whatever was going on in his head. But he wasn’t about to do that: he was going to make sure Levi was okay, whether the esteemed captain wanted it or not.

Levi looked at Eren out of the corner of his eye, watching as his sagging shoulders righted themselves, and his desperate expression dissolved into one of determination. He knew the boy well enough to understand what that change meant, and accepted Eren wasn’t going to bed until he was satisfied he’d helped Levi in some way. The corporal just didn’t have it in him to fight him, so he caved, “I’m tired and upset, Eren. You can’t change that.”

Eren was silent for a while, but he moved next to the corporal, resting back against the freshly cleaned counter, “why?”

There was really no point in lying to him, “because on this day, several of years ago, I had a really, really shitty day.”

Eren’s voice was very soft when he spoke, and his fingertips grazed Levi’s knuckles – white from gripping the basin in front of him, “what happened?”

Levi laughed bitterly, kicking the cabinet holding the sink up with his bare foot, “Two people I loved were literally torn apart by a titan in front of my eyes and I couldn’t save them. What’s more, they died for nothing.”

The brunet spoke with more confidence, turning his whole body to give Levi his full attention, “That’s not true; just because Wall Maria fell, it doesn’t mean that every soldier who died before that suddenly died in vain. They died for humanity!”

Suddenly Levi tensed up, his voice louder and angry as he spun to face Eren, “They died playing decoy for me! I was supposed to cut Erwin’s heart out of his chest and then we would be free, but an abnormal got to them – an abnormal that I had the opportunity to kill!”

Eren’s eyes widened and he back away a bit, falling into a more defensive stance, “You… you want to kill Commander Smith?!”

The Corporal realised what he’d just said to Eren; realised he’d frightened him, and his voice broke again, “No – I… I did. It was a long time ago. I’d never hurt him now. Things have changed; I’m a better man than I was.”

Eren’s stance was still wide, his hands in fists by his side and his shoulders tense. He liked Levi, genuinely, but he’d never forgotten the beating he’d given him in court – forgiven, but not forgotten. If there was one thing he was sure of, he could not beat Levi in a fist fight.

“Eren, I’m not a danger to Commander Smith, or you. You can relax.”

And to be fair, he made an effort to appear more relaxed, but it was painfully obvious he wasn’t and Levi wanted to cry. He didn’t want to Eren to be scared of him; he didn’t want to lose more friends than he already had done – and he wasn’t sure when he started calling a teenage boy his friend, but beggars can’t be choosers.

“Eren, please, I know I’m on edge but I’m not a murderer. I’m not going to hurt you.”

To emphasise his point, Levi weakly raised his arms, as if to surrender, and watched as Eren’s expression softened – properly, this time. The look on Eren’s face was priceless; full of understanding, acceptance, and… something Levi couldn’t place.  He mentally berated himself for staring at Eren, not that he seemed to notice, and straightened himself up, “you need to go to bed, Jaeger.”

Eren nodded, not feeling remotely tired, and followed the Corporal as he walked slowly out of the kitchen. They walked in silence until they reached the door that led to the basement. Levi turned slowly, running his eyes over Eren and finding himself out of things to say – but as Eren had proven before; sleep deprivation leads to bad decision making, and he decided that instead of just offering Eren a casual ‘goodnight,’ he’d close the space between them in two steps, stand on the tips of his toes, and kiss Eren.

He hadn’t really predicted a reaction, but if he had, it would have involved Eren leaping backwards and swearing loudly, or Eren standing there gaping. He would never have predicted a gentle hand pushing him back down and the brunet leaning into the kiss so Levi needn’t balance on the balls of his feet; he wouldn’t have predicted Eren eagerly kissing him back, weaving his fingers into his dark hair dark hair. Levi didn’t dare open his eyes, for fear that Eren carefully backing him against a wall and tugging at the collar of his oversized top was a dream.

Eventually the soft hands left his clothing and the equally soft lifts came away from his, and he reluctantly forced his eyes open to look at Eren. Eren, whose cheeks were dusted in a dark pink, and lips swollen slightly from kissing. Levi let a shuddering breath escape his lungs, unaware he’d stopped breathing. He stared up at Eren, and Eren stared back, his perfect teal irises swallowed by the impenetrable black of his dilated pupils. He wasn’t sure what he was waiting for.

Eren stuttered out what could have been the start of a question, but stopped, blushing much darker and averting his eyes. Levi could have watched him blush all day, but suddenly Eren apologised and quickly head for the door, flying through it and taking the stairs down at a sprint. Levi froze for a second, struggling to register Eren’s reaction, before he pushed through the door after him, running down the stairs after him with some fresh urgency. His body slammed into Eren’s bedroom door just as the bolt slid across, and he heard Eren slide to the floor on the other side.

“Eren!”

What was he doing – banging on an inferior soldier’s door in the dead of night.

“Eren!”

He heard Eren scramble to his feet, unbolting the door and opening it just a crack, “I said I was sorry Captain, please leave me alone!”

Levi leaned his weight against the door frame, his heart suddenly _aching._ “Wait – Eren – I - I don’t understand what you’re sorry for.”

There was a pause, where Eren seemed to be trying to figure out how to answer that, “I… I mean… f-for, you know, doing _that._ And, uh, asking- please, sir, just go away.”

Levi’s thoughts were _chaos_ , wreaking havoc in his head and doing nothing to soothe the growing pain behind his ribs, “I don’t understand you, Eren. Are you saying you didn’t want… that or you think I didn’t want that?”

There was another pause, this time longer and Levi held his breath. The tension between them was near palpable, and bile rose in the corporal’s throat as he waited for an answer he almost came to believe would be impossible.

“The… the second one.”

He heaved a sigh of relief, “You’re wrong.”

This time he opened the door wide, staring amazed at Levi for a moment, before pulling him into the room by his collar, slamming and bolting the door just to push Levi against it. He kissed him urgently, exploring any skin he could get at by sliding his hands under the Levi’s top. What’s more, Levi encouraged him; rolling his hips forward and tugging at Eren’s lower lip with his teeth.

Somewhere in a mess of sloppy kisses and shed clothing, they had walked across the room and onto the bed, lips still locked together and hands wandering wildly across the endless bare skin. Eren worked his way down Levi’s body, kissing and licking and biting his way to the corporal’s dick. His teal eyes caught Levi’s dark ones as he took it in his mouth, sucking hard and scraping the shaft with his teeth. Levi moaned loudly, involuntarily bucking his hips up into Eren’s mouth, almost making him choke – not that Eren seemed to care.

But as much as Levi found himself adoring the way Eren’s lips stretched around his cock, he’d had enough. He pushed Eren off his cock, garnering a soft whimper. Eren’s throat was aching and dry, but he wasn’t ready to stop. He wanted more. He wanted Levi to come down his throat.

But he couldn’t deny Levi’s desperate demand when it was so breathlessly spoken, “Eren, fuck me.”

Eren snatched up the bottle of oil he kept tucked away in his bed side draw, spilling it haphazardly over his fingers and hoping it would be enough. He worked one finger, two fingers, three fingers into Levi; curling them and stretching them out to make his captain whine and squirm beneath him. Levi tried in vain to fuck himself of Eren’s fingers, as he quickly retracted them, leaving Levi empty and needily bucking his hips, eager for them to be replaced with something more. Eren drizzled the remainder of the oil over his dick, slicking it up noisily. The next thing Levi felt was the head of Eren’s cock pushing into him, and Eren mercilessly fucked into him, bottoming out in one swift blow. Levi let loose a mewl, grasping at the sheets under him in response to the overwhelming combination of pleasure and pain Eren was delivering.

In just a few thrusts, Eren had set a steady rhythm – one that steadily increased in speed and strength, at the very least. Levi’s breathing was hard and heavy, escaping between the moans that came with every roll of Eren’s hips. He felt the muscles in his stomach and thighs begin to ache as Eren kept going, more power after every roll of his hips. Somewhere above him, Eren was panting his name over and over again between licking his chest and biting his neck. He felt a hand reach around his cock, pumping it hard in time with the final few thrusts before Eren came with a shout.

Levi saw stars, and it took him almost two full minutes to come back around, panting and dizzy and staring up at Eren. His entire body ached, and seemed to be covered in an undesirable mix of sweat and release. He found himself totally unable to move. Fortunately, Eren seemed to still have some energy in him; he pulled out and rolled off the bed, using his own top to wipe the streaks of white of Levi’s chest before he tossed it into a corner.

After that, Eren gave in. He climbed into the bed next to Levi, still out of breath and shaking from his adrenaline rush. Planting a delicate kiss on Levi’s flushed cheeks; he wrapped his arms around the corporal’s body and quickly fell asleep. Levi remained awake for some time, replaying the evening’s events in his head. They felt all too surreal to be true, and yet Eren’s breath was warm and gentle on his neck. He could even feel Eren’s steady heartbeat, thumping quietly inside his chest. It was the last thing he heard before he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to insta (which took so long btw)
> 
> oh god the fob titles are back.
> 
> Bowls of salt water for reading, kudos,and comments xx


End file.
